Mistakes
by IxLovexGreen
Summary: post-musical Just a short drabble with possible second chapter. Elphaba realized that she has made the wrong decision. But for good? Gelphie
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own them... any offers?

A/N: Just a short drabble I thought of... it just hit me, I guess. There is already a second part written. Tell me if you want to read that, too ;)

* * *

Elphaba was sitting in a dark room

Elphaba was sitting in a dark room. She did that quite often now. She felt the need to hide, the need to hide from him. The one person she actually had no need to hide from, the only person in Oz.

But Fiyero –the Scarecrow he was now – just did not get it. She did not blame him. After all it was her fault he was – well, the way he was. So she knew she would only have a few minutes alone before he showed up. And he did show up again.

"What's wrong, Fae?" he asked and sat down beside her.

"All I ever wanted were those slippers...," she said out of the blue and with that she confused him. "All of this wouldn't have happened if not for me," she added and realized that she had said it before. A smile spread on her face when she remembered that night. Luckily Fiyero was not able to see it.

"Don't blame yourself for what happened to me, Fae. You saved my life."

She wanted to say that she never was talking about him in those nights. She knew she had saved his life and could live with him being a Scarecrow, but she didn't say it. Instead she nodded and let out a small "Yes" when she remembered that he probably wouldn't be able to see it. What she actually was talking about was her friend, best friend. She had lost her best friend because all of this total disaster. "I can't do this anymore, Fiyero," she said out of nowhere again and he slightly jumped.

"What, Fae?"

"Pretending to be dead."

"It's about her, isn't it?"

Of course it was. It was always about her Glinda, but that is part of what Elphaba loved so much about her friend. "See, Yero, I knew you had a brain after all," she tried to lighten the mood, but failed. "I miss her."

"We've been through this... over and over again. No one can know."

That was normally the point when her head won over her heart and she gave in. But this time her head stayed quiet or it had started to agree with her heart. It didn't matter in the end. "She has to know, Fiyero. Every time I look into the crystal ball I see her crying or pretending to be happy. It is my fault and I'm going to tell my best friend that I'm alive and that I need her, that I won't go away again. I can't be without her, Yero, not anymore. I have to tell her."

And so she did.

--


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, so this is the second part of my drabble. This is for those who wanted to read it ;)

--

Glinda didn't even flinch when she saw her. She had seen her so often before.

"Glinda?"

Nothing.

She tried again. "Glinda?", but the blonde just stared into nowhere as if she wouldn't be real. She waited some seconds, but still Glinda showed no visible response to her presence. Hesitantly she took a few steps closer to her friend, at least she hoped Glinda was still her friend. When she stood just inches away from the blonde she whispered: "My sweet."

Glinda closed her clear blue eyes and a single tear made its way down her cheek. "You are not real", she whispered back and barely opened her mouth.

Elphaba's eyes widened in shock. Glinda believed she wasn't real? Did that mean she had seen her before? "Why would you think that, my sweet?" she asked softly her voice barely audible.

"Because once I open my eyes I will wake up and you will be gone. That's the way it always is", she responded, her eyes still closed.

Elphaba had to swallow at that and now she was sure she had made the right decision to leave the castle and Fiyero. "Am I able to touch you in your dreams?" she asked another question, but didn't wait for an answer to gently stroke her friends arm.

Glinda froze and dared to open her eyes. Her mouth fell open – very unladylike Elphaba noticed. "No-no, you are not...", the blonde choked unbelieving.

"So I made my point now", Elphaba said with a half-smile. Her hand moved down Glinda's arm and searched her hand. She made an attempt to intertwine their fingers, but Glinda wouldn't move.

"How? I thought – you're dead... I mourned you." Her voice was still quiet, but accusing.

The green woman's smile faded completely now. "I know. But it was the hardest thing for me in my whole life to leave you behind without telling you I were alive. You have to believe me." Elphaba nearly pleaded.

"Maybe I do. But how could I believe you now I know you lied to me?" Glinda shot back.

"I don't know. I came to say that I made a mistake – I actually made many mistakes, but leaving you behind was the worst one I've ever made. I came to say that I'm alive and that I need you. And if you can forgive me, my sweet, then I will never go away again."

The smaller woman's tears fell freely from her eyes by now. "Don't say that", she demanded weakly.

"I mean it, my sweet" Elphaba breathed. She felt Glinda's fingers move and laced them with hers. "I'm here again and I can't say how sorry I am for leaving you. I didn't think it would be so hard on you. I wouldn't have if-"

"Hush", Glinda silenced her softly. "Hold me", she demanded and put herself into Elphaba's embrace.

The dark haired woman held her friend tightly in her arms and closed her eyes. "I'm sorry"

"It's okay, Elphie", Glinda replied between two sobs.

"Why do you wear yellow and not pink, my sweet?" Elphaba asked to lighten the mood just a little. This time it worked.

Glinda laughed slightly amused at that attempt of humour, but then got serious again. "I mourned you, silly."

Elphaba held her even tighter. "I'm sorry."


End file.
